This project seeks to delineate control mechanisms in the anaerobic carbohydrate metabolism of the parasitic roundworm, Ascaris suum, by carrying out detailed studies on some of the enzymes involved in this metabolism. The enzymes to be studied are fumarase and NAD ion - linked malic enzyme. Fumarase will be characterized as to its physico-chemical, kinetic and regulatory properties. Then the malic enzyme and fumarase will be studied in a tandem system which should mimic in vivo conditions and the kinetic properties of this system will be studied. Further studies on the control of carbohydrate metabolism will be carried out by purifying and characterizing the glycolytic enzyme, phosphofructokinase. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Yeltman, D. and Harris, B. (1977) Purification and properties of aldolase from human erythrocytes. Biochim. Biophys. Acta (In Press). Landsperger, W., Fodge, D. and Harris, B. (1977) NAD ion - malic enzyme. Kinetic mechanism of the enzyme from Ascaris suum. J. Biol. Chem. (In Press).